City Of Sin
by kenny and kyle
Summary: what happen if there was a killer out at night killing people who does sin will they make it out alive. i really hope you like. yaoi style
1. cold dark night

City Of Sin

One dark cold night, there was two teenagers who were making out. There names were Token and Wendy. They were outside on a bench in the park. Then Token started to get alittle to touchy.

Wendy said, " Token stop i'm not ready for that !"

Token said, " Oh, come on we're just having alittle fun its not like anyone is going to see us."

Wendy pushed Token away and said

"You know what if you are going to be like that i'm just going to go home."

Wendy storemd off angrey at her boyfirend, and lefft him hanging in the dark. Token was disapointed and angrey. So he began to walk home.

a few minutes past and he started to here things behind he turn around and nothing was there.

Token started to get kind of freaked out so he speed walked. the sounds followed him. he was so terrifyied so he started to ran, until he ran into the tree. He weak up to found wendy staring down upon him.

He got up and said "wendy what the hell are you doing here, I thought you were walking home."

Wendy said, " I was but i started to hear scary sounds and i saw you running and you ramdomly ran into atree."

Then all of a sudden wendy felt a very sharp pain in her back, she screamed as saw the blood on her hand.

Token scearmed, "what's wrong!"

Wendy just suddenly fell to her knees. Token was so scared so he check if she was okay. Wendy stop breathing, her heart stoped. there were no pluse. Wendy was day

the next morning kenny, stan, kyle, and cartman was watching the news. they was about to turn the T.V. off before they hard.

"Token Black was found dead lying in bed, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Oh my gosh, Token's dead." kyle said.

All the boys was quite. When they head to school noone talk for the rest of the day.


	2. the killing

**the killing**

It has been hours since they heard the news about Token Black was found dead. Kyle could not believe what happen to Token. The boys were all sitting together trying too change the subject.

Stan said, "So what do you guys want to do after school ?" and than look down in at his food.

cartman said, " don't ask me i'm going home after school, my mom want me home"

Kenny said, " I guess i could come over if you dont mind i have nothing to do anyway"

Kyle said nothing, He just could not think who could have done this, Stan look at kyle and said, "kyle are you okay?"

Kyle look up and said, "yeah i'm fine just thinking why?"

stan turn his head and said, " just asking, i was wounding if you want to come over or go toso the mall and pick on the mall cop?"

kyle laugh and said, " Sorry stan i wound like to get in to shit but i can't my mom wound kill me"

cartman just roll his eye's and said, "you see why we should not hang out with a guy like him he always put it down cause he's a no good jewboy"

kyle got mad and hit him and said, "Shut up cartman, you should not be talking cause your not going and stop talking about my people like the you fatass"

kenny just roll his eye's and said, "could we just get along for once, you two act like lovers who never stop fighting my gosh"

stan nod and got up so he could damp he's food in the trash can. Then Butters came running too the boys and said, "guys you have too hear this you know wendy?"

kyle said," yeah why?"

butters said, "will she had not came home and her mom and dad are very worry so they call the cops, so they are now seaching for her but here's the real news they found her but dead. she been dead since last night"

stan just look and walk away, you see stan and wendy were like brother and sister and he just found out that wendy is dead, who could have done this too wendy?

hours has past and it was time to go home. the boys were all walking home. they all change they there mind about going too the mall. kenny was already at home. cartman just left stan and kyle alone.

stan look at kyle and said, "bye kyle i guess i see you at school"

kyle nod and said, "bye stan be careful okay" and he walk in his house. Stan was walking, he was thinking about how too tell kyle how he feels about kyle. He alway love kyle his super bestest friend but at the sametime he was afraid to tell him cause he mite be reject be him and did not wont kyle to stop being his friend. Stan finally got home safe and sound.

down town

there was this girl who was going around for money for her family, she was trying to talk to this guy who was just a jerk. she just left him and kept walking. then she notice a nice looking guy she came up to him and said, "hey there handsome do you want too have a good time?", the man stare down at her and knock her out cold.

the girl woke up and touch her head, she was bleeding so she got up and try too open the door. but the door would not open, then she hear foot step comeing down. she try too hide but could not found anywhere too hide. the man got the girl hair and slam her on the floor. the girl cry out in pain as she try to get up. the man got out a axe and said, "dont even try too get out its usedless" he then smile evil and then he swaig the axe and cut the girls leg off. the girl let out a bloodly scream. the man smile and bend down and said, "aw to bad guess your not going to make it, to bad for you" the girl look up and said

"please dont kill me, i do anything, i give you money"

the man just look at her and just got up said,"i dont want your fucking money you slut" right after he said that he rise his axe and cut the girl in half. he then soon clean the mass up and got the body. he put the body in the alley and walk away smiling for what he done


	3. the news

** The News**

The cops were around the body clearning up the mass, the news report were talking about the girl who die "the girl was missing for a few hours, her mom and dad are now standing here at the scean of what happen". The mom was crying so hard she could not stop. The father said " who ever done this should be put in jail for the rest of his/her life" The news report woman kept talking, Stan turn off the T.V. and shook his head "I can't believe other person got killed, I better call kyle". Stan pick up the phone but before he could call, his cell phone ring he check who it was and it was Kyle, Stan pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey dude have you hear what happen to that girl?"

"yeah it's getting bad"

"Anyway Stan i was going to ask you if you want to go out but not that late or do you wannna stay a night?"

Stan was thinking this maybe his chance to tell kyle how he feel's.

"Stan are you still there?"

"huh oh yeah im here sorry just thinking about something"

"like what ?"

"nothing i be there about an hour see ya "

"bye Stan"

Stan hang up the cellphone and went to tell his mom that he is going to stay a night over his friend house.

"Okay mom im leaving "

"Okay Stan be careful out there and have fun"

"I well bye"

So he left the house, Stan mom locked the door and turn off all the lights.

**THE CLUB**

Bebe was dancing with her boyfriend Cylde, They were dancing to S&M everyone was having fun. Cylde and Bebe take a break from dacning, Bebe stand up and said "i be right back sweetheart i got to run to the girls bathroom" (those of you teenages who party be careful out there) Cylde said"Okay baby i be waiting for you and then we can go home and maybe have a little have" Bebe roll her eye's and went to the bath.

The was in away kinda old. Bebe walk in and did her make up , a girl came out of the stall she got done throwing up and wash her face. Bebe look at her and said "Are you okay?" the girl nod and walk out.

"Okay whatever " while she was doing her make up she starting to hear something and the lights was starting to go off and on. Bebe start to get kinda freak out and was about to open the door until she felt like someone just hit her real head on the head. Bebe woke up in a chair tie up. She try to find her way out but couldn't she scream out for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

then all she could see was somebody just standing there looking at her, Bebe said " thank god could you please help me?" the person came close to her and said "now why would i want to do that?" the killer walk away and got a needle and a string and head back to Bebe. Bebe try to move again.

"what are you going to do to me?"

"Now now just stay still if i miss up i make sure to kill you fast and you would not want that would you?"

Bebe eye's wide when she realize what's he is going to do with her, The killer glab her face to make her look at him. He pushed the needle through her lower lip. Bebe scream from the pain and cry she was thinking "im i going to die like this?", When the killer got done with his job he got a camera and he said "This is for the world to see what could happen to the teens" right after he but the camera down, He walk up to Bebe and bend down "you have any last words to say oh yeah you can't well to bad for you honey see you in hell" he got the knife and stab her over and over again until she stop moving.

The killing walk up at the camera and said " The boy is next" and with that the camera when off.

**WELL I DID MY BEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN THAT'S OKAY JUST DON'T READ IT AND THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU VERY MUCH** :)


	4. The Scream

** The Scream**

cylde was waiting for his girlfriend, It's been about an hour since she has been in a bathroom. Cylde got up and start walk to the girls bathroom and knock "Bebe are you okay ?" no awser.

"Are you looking for someone?" Cylde turn and nod his head, the person said " fellow me i know were your girlfriend is"

Cylde face lite up "You do that great thank you dude" so they were walking on the sidewalk The killer said "So what was you and your girlfriend planning to do" he ask in a dark tone, Cylde look at him and said " well since it our last year of school i was planning to ask her to marry me" the killer look away and said " oh well good luck with that"

The killer got Cylde and hit him with a steel, Cydle wake up he in the same room were Bebe was the killer came close to cylde. "I see your a wake good caues i got a person really close to you" the killer smile.

Cylde look up and his eye's wide what he saw Bebe tie up in a chair, Cydle scream and said " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" the killer laugh and want out the but before he left "Did you really think your going to spend your life with that whore, I'll be back later" and with that he left.

**KYLE'S HOUSE**

Kyle was going back and fourth "where the hell is Stan did he forgot about staying the night with me?" Kyle start to get upset, Shelin called kyle down stairs "Kyle your friend Stan is here!" Kyle run downstairs.

"Dude where have you been it's late and i been wating for you?"

Stan said with his hands up " Kyle clam down im sorry i didn't came early i was busy getting some food" he was holding a bag of chip and candy, soda. Kyle shook his head "dude don't scary me like that i though the killer got you" Stan smile "You really think i would let that killer get ahold of me never"

Kyle laugh "Really Stan just be careful okay i don't really want to lose you" stan look at kyle and his face turn a little red and look away " Kyle you worry to much, now lets just forget this and have some fun"

So the boys went up to the room but what Kyle dose not know Stan was smiling the hold time.

**I UPDATE SEE IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME WHAT THE KILLER SHOULD DO TO CYLDE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL MAKE MORE THANK YOU :)**


	5. The Pain

**The Pain**

Stan and Kyle were listening too apocalyptica unforgiven, the was about too end and it was starting to get very late everyone was asleep but not Stan and Kyle they plan to stay up all nite.

Kyle look at Stan " Hey Stan do you want to play a game?"

Stan nod and put his drink down "what kinda game?" Stan ask. Kyle think about for a few mintues, Stan was starting to get alittle broad. " Kyle just come on you are taking along time really is it very hard to think of a game?", Kyle rolled his eye's.

Kyle finally look up at Stan and smile "Okay i got an idea truth or dare Stan." Stan just look at Kyle like he was just kidding " dude really that like for kid and were teenages."

Kyle just look at Stan "Please Stan i do anything, come just one try and if you don't like it then we stop playing the game please."

Stan laugh " fine you baby, I'll play you own me one okay." Stan smile. Kyle face turn red and nod.

So they begin to play the game all nite long...

**BACK WHERE CLYDE IS**

It was every dark and quite, Clyde work up "Damn i must of fell a sleep." He got up and try to find his way to get the hell out " it's no used the guy really has me lock up here." he said in his mind. Then he heard a noise from upstairs, Clyde could hear his heartbeat fast "Shoot i got too find a way to hide" The teenage boy look around and find a spot.

The door open and the noise got closer, Clyde was behide his girlfriend who was already dead. Clyde look too see who it was and it was the killer he was back working on some boy, Cylde try to see who the killer was working with. The killer got a Chainsaw and cut the boy leg, A scream was let out by the boy, Clyde try not too look but couldn't help it he wanted to know it the was killing. When the job was done, The killer turn around and notice that Clyde was not here.

The killer got piss off " Where are you boy, I know your here" killer said in a dark voice. Clyde "i'm right here" the boy try to find something too hit the killer but the killer was to fast for him.

The killer got Cylde by the hair " your going to pay for trying too get away." The killer got a big axe and cut clyde head off, The killer has kill cylde and he was happy too finally got rid of him.

The killer smile "Now time to choose someone new and maybe he be mine" rigth after the killer said that he burn the bodies and throw them away so the cops will not track him down.

**BACK AT KYLE PLACE**

Kyle and Stan has been playing truth and dare almost all nite, It was now 5:00 clock. The boys was having alot of fun.

Kyle smile " Okay stan since i already went it's you turn, truth or dare?" Kyle was happy it was Stan trun _now it's my chance to have my frist kiss _Kyle said in his mind.

Stan was thinking _damn it what should i do should i choose truth and tell kyle something that i dont want him too know or should i just choose dare and make a fool of myself_ Stan look " dare I guess? " Stan smile alittle.

Kyle had alittle grin " I dare you too kiss me on the lips" Stan look at Kyle and his face turn red. Stan just nod his and got close to kyle. Kyle heart was beating fast as they got closer their lips all most touch until.

" KYLE, STAN YOU BETTER GET TOO SLEEP NOW!" Shelin said. Kyle roll his eye's _damn it thanks alot mom!_ kyle just shook his head, Stan look at the time " shit dude we do need to get some sleep" Stan and look at kyle.

Kyle nod "Your rigth lets just call it a nite." Kyle was alittle upset. Stan notice Kyle voice. they change and got to bed but before they got in the bed.

"Hey Kyle" Kyle turn and Stan kiss him, it was a few secounds when the kiss was over kyle couldn't think. Stan smile " good nite Kyle sweet dreams" Stan was asleep already.

All Kyle could do was nod and went too sleep smiling.

**WILL I UPDATE I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE IS GOING TO LIKE IT BUT IF THEY DO I WILL TRY MY BEST TOO MAKE MORE THAT IS IF I CAN ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I BE VERY HAPPY :)**


End file.
